miaandmefandomcom-20200223-history
Mia and Me - Episode 321
Ziggo Moves Out is the twenty first episode of the third season of Mia and Me. Summary Ziggo goes to the Elf Crater with a new heart crystal. Mo doesn't trust Ziggo, but it turns out he wants to live in the crater. Gargona and Dax come to take the new heart shard, but with the help of Ziggo, Mia and the others manage to fight off Dax and Gargona and save the heart shard. Plot Mia and Sara are taking a walk in the mountains when Sara realizes that things are too quiet and asks Mia about what the clouds look like. The two realize there's a thunderstorm coming, and Sara asks Mia about their surroundings. Realizing where they are, Sara tells Mia there should be a cottage nearby where they can seek shelter. They manage to make it inside just before the storm starts, and Sara asks Mia what they should do to pass the time. Mia decides to continue to have Sara practice reading Centopian runes. Sara mentions that it's still hard to believe, when Mia's bracelet begins to glow. Mia offers to let Sara try to read the runes in the book this time. Sara manages to read the runes, and Mia prepares to read the runes. Sara insists on holding onto Mia this time, and feels Mia disappear. Mia arrives in Centopia, to find that the dark vines have covered even more of Centopia. As the group talk about finding more heart shards, they hear a meow in the distance. Mia and Yuko fly off to find Mo, as we cut to the villains' lair, where Gargona is having a fight with Ziggo. As Gargona and Dax talk for a bit, Ziggo wanders over to Panthea's discarded cloak and mask, where a heart shard turns out to be hidden. Ziggo finds the shard, and runs off with it. At the castle in the crater, Phuddle is preparing a new outfit for Mo, although Mo points out that the new armor is the wrong color, as his favorite color is red, not pink. Mo agrees to at least try it on, when Mia and Yuko walk in. Ziggo hides the heart shard in the ground, before spotting Lasita and another elf gathering berries. Ziggo crawls into the basket and is brought back to the crater. Mia tells Yuko about the latest oracle, before they notice that Ziggo has shown up. Mo wonders why Ziggo would suddenly show up, and wonders if he might be spying on them for Gargona. Ziggo heads into the castle and crawls onto one of the thrones. Mia and Yuko stop Mo from chasing him off, although Mo is still suspicious despite Ziggo's unusually friendly behaviour. Meanwhile, one of Dax's bug spies who spotted Ziggo earlier reports to them about the heart shard he saw Ziggo carry, and try to find him. Mo wants to capture Ziggo, but Mia wonders if the oracle might refer to Ziggo, and if he might've been driven out of Panthea's old castle. As Mo continues to insist they can't trust the cat, Ziggo wanders off and ends up near the pedestal the heart crystals are stored in. Mo believes Ziggo might've tried to steal them, and chases after him. Mia finds it odd that Ziggo didn't actually touch the shards, and wonders if he might've been trying to tell them something. Mo, Yuko and Onchao try to chase after Ziggo, eventually forcing him to run off. However, Mia still thinks Mo might be wrong, and decides to follow him along with Onchao. Gargona and Dax spot Ziggo run past, but notice Mia and Onchao flying by overhead and realize they haven't found the crystal yet. Mia and Onchao manage to find Ziggo, and Mia asks Ziggo to lead the way. Ziggo gives Mia the heart shard, and Mia asks if he has really left Panthea's castle for good. Gargona and Dax pull a sneak attack, and manage to knock out Mia and Onchao. However, Gargona gets distracted by her own gloating long enough for Yuko and Mo to come to the rescue and force the villains to retreat. As they help Mia back onto her feet, they notice a shrunken down Gargona trying to sneak off with the crystal. However, Mo manages to stop her. Gargona returns to normal size, and tries to force them to give up the crystal in exchange for Mo's safety. As Mia is about to give up the shard, Ziggo returns and attacks Gargona, allowing the elves to shrink her again and forcing her to retreat. The elves bring the new shard to the castle, and Mo apologizes to Ziggo and invites him to stay in the castle with them until Gargona and Dax have been dealt with. Mia returns to her own world, and meets up with Sara again. Sara finally has solid proof that Centopia truly exists since she felt Mia disappear even though she held onto her, and asks Mia to tell her more about everything she's done, and Mia begins telling the story of her adventures in Centopia since she first began traveling there. Major Events * Sara and Mia seek shelter in a cottage during their walk when a thunderstorm appears. * Mia is teaching Sara how to read runes, and feels Mia disappear when she leaves for Centopia. * The vines are covering more of Centopia. * Ziggo finds a shard in Panthea's cloak and runs off with it. * Phuddle is creating armor for Mo. * Ziggo sneaks into the Elf Crater, and the elves are deciding whether to trust him or not. * Ziggo looks at the heart shard and Mia wonders if Ziggo is trying to tell them something. * Ziggo gives Mia the heart shard after being run off by Mo. * Mia and Onchao get knocked out by the villains, but Mo and Yuko come to their aid. * Ziggo attacks Gargona and allows the elves to shrink her and Gargona is forced to retreat. * Mia invites Ziggo to stay in the castle until Gargona and Dax are dealt with. * Sara believes Mia about Centopia. Trivia * This is Episode 21, Season 3. * There's new heart crystal. * Ziggo seems to have changed his opinion of the elves, since he's more friendly towards them in this episode than before. The fact that they treat him better than Gargona and Dax probably helps. Transcript /Transcript}} Gallery /Gallery.}} Reference * Plot Summary from TV Tropes. Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Season 3 galleries Category:Episodes